


Happy Oktoberfest

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Harry100's prompt #295: Oktoberfest.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #295: Oktoberfest.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Happy Oktoberfest

~

“This isn’t,” Harry gasped, “why I came to Oktoberfest.”

“Isn’t it?” The drag of Malfoy’s teeth along the column of Harry’s throat made him shudder. “Why _did_ you come then, Potter?” 

“Ron promised…beer.” 

“If you want to get laid, you’ll forget his name,” growled Malfoy. 

At that point Harry barely remembered his _own_ name, so it was no hardship to nod. 

“I can stop,” Malfoy offered, the hand he had pumping Harry’s cock slowing torturously. “If beer’s all you want.” 

“No!” It was Harry’s turn to growl. Arching closer, he rasped, “Want _this_.” 

Malfoy laughed softly. “Lovely. Happy Oktoberfest.” 

~


End file.
